


The End

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gojyo loses it, "it" being defined herein as fucking <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

"Yes or no! You have to decide now, or my hands will be tied."

Gojyo wanted a cigarette. Just one cigarette, and he could lay back and watch the smoke against the sky. He could close his eyes and inhale deeply, the promise of death (soon, soon, but not today) tickling down his throat and filling his lungs.

At the far edge of the field, where the destruction was uprooted shrubbery instead of scorched stone, Goku was wrapping a white bandage around Sanzo's chest. Gold and white and gold and white. So pretty, on the once-green field. Sanzo'd been hit hard, hadn't he? The monkey was calm, so Sanzo was fine. Bet he'd want a smoke when he woke up, too.

A smoke.

So hard to light the damn cigarettes when all your fingers are broken. He could do it, he was damn sure of that, but what'd be the point, really? Hakkai'd bled all over his last pack, and he may be fiending, but he wasn't desperate.

Bloody tobacco. No fucking way. He rubbed a weary hand across his face, and blinked in a delayed surprise.

Bloody tobacco. Bloody hand. Bloody face, bloody dirt, bloody knocked-down castle, bloody corpses and not-yet-corpses and holy fucking Mercy, they'd really done it. They'd stopped him.

Maybe Sanzo's pack was spared?

"Sha Gojyo."

Again with the interruptions! Hadn't he just saved the world? Didn't he deserve to lie back, here, under the shade of no tree with no one by his side, and enjoy a celebratory smoke? The corpse on his left wasn't a corpse yet. Pathetic little lizardy thing. Someone should put it out of its misery, like the corpse on his right.

Like the corpse on his...

"Shall I bring him back?" Gentle voice, blocking his sunlight. Somebody was hurt, then. The gentle voices always came out when somebody was hurt. He hoped it wasn't Sanzo. The monkey'd be upset. He grinned up at the figure looming over him, with the silly hat and the shiny.

The shiny.

He was supposed to say something, right?

_No._ That wasn't his voice.

_Yes._ Neither was that.

"Hey, Hazel. Spare a smoke?"


End file.
